buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameplay
These are the basic rules on how to play Future Card Buddyfight. *For the frequently questions, see: Gameplay/Q&A. *See also: Detailed Rules. *Rule Revisions (May, 2014). Official Tutorial Win/Loss Conditions *Reduce an opponent's life points to 0. The player whose life points hits 0 loses the game. *If either player runs out of cards in their deck. The player who runs out of cards in his/her deck loses the game at the instant the last card of the deck is drawn/dropped/ect. *Due to the ability of a card. When an ability that states something like "you win the game" is resolved, the game ends with you as the winner. Building the Deck *A deck must contain: **1 Flag card. **1 Monster card that you will choose as your buddy. **50 or more non-Flag cards in the deck. *You may only have a maximum of 4 cards with the same name in your deck (Excluding the buddy monster). Preparing the Fight #Place the flag card face down in your flag zone. #Choose 1 monster as your buddy, and place it face down in your buddy zone. #Shuffle your deck (remember it must be at least 50 cards, you may add more if you want), then place it face down in your deck zone. You may shuffle your opponent's deck (it is recommened to prevent possible cheating tricks when shuffling). #Draw 6 cards from the top of your deck. This will be your starting hand. #Place 2 cards from the top of your deck face down in your gauge zone without looking at them. #Use a random method to decide who goes first (for example, rock-paper-scissor or a coin toss). #When both you and your opponent are ready, both players turn their flag and buddy face up, and can shout out "Raise the flag!". Both players start the game having 10 life points each. Turn Phases #'Start Phase:' Turn all monsters and item on your field from rest (horizontal) to stand (vertical), then draw a card from your deck. The player who starts first cannot draw card on his/her first turn. You may put a card from your hand face down into your gauge zone, and if you do, draw a card (This is called "Charge and Draw"). The player only charge and draw once during this moment. #'Main Phase:' You may call monsters to any of your monster area and/or equip yourself with an item. You may also cast any number of spell cards. (More details in "During the main phase".) #'Attack Phase:' You may declare an attack towards your opponent's monsters or to the opposing fighter using monsters and/or the item on your field. The player who starts first may attack on his/her first turn! (More details in "During the attack phase".) #'Final Phase:' You may cast any number of impact cards from your hand, if able. Otherwise, proceed to the opponent's turn. Repeat this process until a player fulfils a win/loss condition(s). During the Main Phase You may use cards from your hand and repeat the following actions any number of times during your main phase. You may: *Place monster cards from your hand on any monster area you like (This is called "Call"). **Monsters that are already on the field may also be replaced and put to the drop zone by performing a new call on top of it. The combined size of the monsters on the field is limited to a maximum of 3. If the combined size of the monsters on the player's field is 4 or more, he/she must put (not destroy) monsters on the drop zone until the combined size of the monsters on the field is 3 or less. **Players may also perform a "Buddy Call". When a card with the same name as the buddy is in the player's hand, the player may perform a buddy call by placing that card from the hand into the buddy zone in rest, and placing the buddy monster onto the field in stand. After that, the player gains 1 life (This is called buddy gift). Each player may only buddy call once per game. **Abilities of "When enters the field" are used after the monster is placed successful on the field. *Use an Act ability from any of your cards. *Equip an item card. **Only one item can be equipped. Item cards equipped may also be replaced and put to the drop zone by equipping a new item. When an item card is used, place it over the flag zone. It does not matter if the flag is hidden. *Use any number of spell cards (This is called "Cast"). **When the spell is cast, it must be revealed to the opponent. After cast it, put it on the drop zone (unless it have Set). Once the turn player is ready to begin attacking, he/she proceeds to the attack phase. During the Attack Phase *At the start of this phase, both players may use abilities Move from any of his/her monsters on the field. The player can only move 1 monster at a time. Utilize all forces from the monster area and fighter area to attack the opponent! *Choose a monster or item on your field and put it to horizontal position (rest), then declare the attack and its target. The player going first cannot perform a Link Attack, and can only attack once regardless any effect, such as Double Attack. **If the player has an item equipped and its center area is empty, he/she may attack by putting that item to rest. **The player may choose 2 or more of his/her cards to perform a Link Attack. The total power and total critical of all monsters/items participating in the link attack is combined into a single attack. **Abilities of "when attacks/link attacks" and "is attacked" are used in this moment. *Choose an opponent's monster on its left/center/right area, or the opposing fighter to attack. (This moment is considered as "during an attack", and "in battle".) **You may only attack the opposing fighter if there is no monster on the opponent's center area. *Destroy the defending monster if its defense is less than or equal to the power of the attacking cards. **Compare the combined power of your attacking cards against the defense of the opponent's defending monster. Should the attacking power be greater than or equal to the defending monster's defense, destroy the defending monster. Destroyed cards are placed into the drop zone. *When attacking a fighter, his/her life points are reduced equal to the critical value of the attacking card. (This is considered as "take damage", "deal damage", "damage would be dealt", etc.) Repeat this process until the turn player can no longer attack or no longer wishes to attack. The attack phase then ends, and the turn player proceeds to the final phase. Gallery step1.jpg step2.jpg step2-2.jpg step2-3.jpg step3.jpg step3-2.jpg step3-3.jpg step4.jpg step4-2.jpg step5.jpg step5-2.jpg Category:Rules